


i bend the definition of faith to exonerate my blind eye (‘till the sirens sound, i’m safe)

by chloebaeprice



Series: fault lines tremble underneath my glass house [2]
Category: Babylon (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloebaeprice/pseuds/chloebaeprice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But don’t forget, darling, you’re not the only one that can harm. </p><p>Have your victims ever fought back before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	i bend the definition of faith to exonerate my blind eye (‘till the sirens sound, i’m safe)

**Author's Note:**

> The two sections contain two different AUs, separate from the ones in 'never thought i'd get any higher'. Finn's POV for both. Apparently I can only write vague, dark and strange things for Finn and Liz.

_like a domino_

_these wildfires grow and grow_

_until a brand new world takes shape_

—sleeping at last, earth

****

****

****

****

**I**

The bones sticking out of her scrap you raw until the blood streaks match the ones on her flesh, same wounds inflicted on you. She makes you want nothing less than to feel agony by her hand. Desire fingers digging into the softness of your mouth.

The pain bubbling beneath the surface, close to gushing in rivulets. Having it pierce you still as red rivers flood beneath your feet.

Your tongue cracks but you are numb, head buzzing.                       

But nothing compares to the brightness in her eyes as she does it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**II**

I want to speak your name but I feel a burning in my lungs, oh, your sweet love scorches my hollowness into ash, a quiet murder. The tragedy of charred flesh gone in a breath, left unseen by those who don’t know you and me.

I don’t have the words to describe you as a dark smoke I inhale, like a cigarette except sweeter, soot sticky on my slick lips. I hope with all my might you will not destroy me in the process. No words about how I let you ruin me with nothing more than a gasp. But does it really matter, when you press against me so gently, no dark intentions in sight?

You do not scare me, no. Your superficial mercy does. It stings, spreads over. I breathe fast, but the ache doesn’t go away.

Crushing bodies together doesn’t faze you, right? Are you enjoying the resulting crunch? Your satisfaction isn’t easily hidden, dear.

If I killed myself, I know no one would care. But it hurts that the same applies to you, that you would feel the same way.

If only you were different.

You make me want to forgive you, but I won’t, to avoid belittling the memory of your torture.  

The touch of your kiss will no longer degrade me, says I, trembling beneath your grip. You leave surviving bruises behind, bright and ugly with your fury.

I forgive you and you draw blood. I forgive you and you cause blood to be in my throat so I choke. I forgive you and you kill me once more, burying me beneath your basement floor.

The worst part is your affections are a delusion. Your seduction has a bite. This dance between mirrored shadows is not real.

But don’t forget, darling, you’re not the only one that can harm.

Have your victims ever fought back before?


End file.
